


玉兔 08

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	玉兔 08

“就，跟我差不多高，呃，瘦瘦的，脸圆圆的，眼睛和嘴也圆圆的，但是有个尖下巴。”范丞丞努力比划着，“走路喜欢塞耳机。”

“那就是这个。”王子异向他展示出黄明昊的基本信息来。

“对对对。”范丞丞指着电脑屏幕里那个看上去还很年轻的男孩，“就是他。”

王子异敲击了几下键盘：“这一位我们调查到的情况是，最后一次看见他，是跟同学一起放学回家，他们同行一大段路，但是会在路口分开。不过他妈妈——也就是你的姑姑，说他那天晚上并没有回去。”

“他走的那段路有监控么？”

“那天坏了。坏的很凑巧。”

“所以说……”

“所以一切看起来都像是有预谋的。”王子异拿起激光笔轻轻敲了敲屏幕，“你的表弟真的没有跟什么人结仇吗？有没有参与过什么起义军活动之类的？”

“不会吧……”范丞丞的五官都纠结在一起，“他虽然挺皮的，但是也不至于真的惹着谁了。”

“比较坏的情况我只能联想到绑架勒索。”王子异分析道，“但目前你姑姑也没有收到任何敲诈信息。”

范丞丞闻言顿了顿：“我以为最坏的情况是……被蓝星人抓走了。”

“说实话，我当然也想到了这种可能。不过蓝星人的动机我们暂且不论，你表弟消失的路口离家并不远，而且住的地方算是比较高档的小区，周围有许多机关政要的子女，安保措施相对来说是比较严格的。我不认为蓝星人会贸然出现在那。”

“可是你不是说名单什么的……还和那个，陈立农，出现在了一起……”范丞丞小声说。

王子异的思路依然有条不紊：“这还是你提醒我的线索。你说在香港生命研究所，都用的是类似音译地球方言的交流方式。而这个研究所又与联邦政府有合作。我目前也只能怀疑到他们头上去。”

“他们抓起义军也就算了……抓一个学生干嘛啊。”范丞丞不满，“而且陈立农将功补过之后，也没人再逮他啊。”

“所以说陈立农也并不安全。”王子异关了电脑，“时间不早了，我得回家了。明天我去那片小区再留意一下。”

“嘿嘿，嘿。”范丞丞又发出那种不好意思的笑声，“真的辛苦你了……子异。谢谢。”

“不客气。”王子异微微欠身，关掉了全自动办公设备，“你现在还住在酒店吗？要不要坐我的车，我送你？”

“啊那怎么好意思……”范丞丞一边说着推辞的话一边挪动脚步跟在王子异后面。心里赞叹这起义军的同志们，可个顶个的都是人淡如菊的君子——要是陈立农和林彦俊也能像王子异一样温柔点就好了。

“戴戴戴戴个口罩。”范丞丞眯起眼笑着，跟着王子异一起坐电梯到地下车库，献着昭然若揭的殷勤，把口罩塞到王子异口袋里，“外面闹‘流感’。”

虽然官方并没有对外公布生化武器的使用情况，但蓝星人接二连三病倒的消息还是传了出来。“流感”属于民间黑话。民众们感到了一丝希望，却依然担心生化武器的安全性，况且最近入院的病例也有增无减，因此人心惶惶。

“坐车也得戴？”

“那你自己留着也行……”

“你也不用太感激我做了什么。”王子异发动汽车，直视前方，“起义军都是兄弟，我主要也是担心他们的安全。如果能找到你的表弟，我悬着的心也能稍稍放一放。”

“你们都是有理想的大人物。”范丞丞竖起大拇指。

“乱世中投奔个阵营混日子而已。”王子异靠着椅背，打开无人驾驶模式，流露出一点难得的闲适放松，“你是科学家，更值得崇拜。”

“啥科学家呀。”范丞丞自嘲，“我上级这两天给我打了几百个电话，全给我摁了。我偷跑出来就没想过要回去。”

“那为什么一开始要跑到香港去工作？”

“总不是被职称啊待遇啊这些吸引住了呗。”范丞丞一副陷入回忆中的口吻，“谁知道蓝星人突然就来了……我想好了，等我找到我表弟，就在北京随便找份工打混混日子得了。这日子过了今天没明天的，追求那些看不见摸不着的东西来干啥。”

“你酒店在哪来着？”王子异没回答他这份突如其来的自暴自弃，“前面有点堵车。我的车快没电了，一会我还绕回去立农家。”

“呃还有点远……你去他们家干啥？”范丞丞自来熟的天赋简直点了满格，“我能不能一起去啊”就差写在脸上了。

王子异看着范丞丞眨着眼睛满脸希冀的模样，想拒绝的话在嘴里打了个转，又吞了回去：“那我问问他俩吧。”

 

好不容易才穿过了北京车水马龙的拥堵高峰，来到了陈立农的住处，是个地理位置比较偏僻的小区，距离市区很远，因此陈立农之前都是早早起床赶去上班的。好在这里离蓝星人领事区也很远，治安相对比较好，楼下还有不少遛弯的大爷大妈，一副与世无争的桃花源模样。

按响了门铃，穿着粉色围裙拿着锅铲的陈小厨急匆匆地过来了。范丞丞刚想上前一步取笑他的古老人夫打扮，门框边的感应装置立即报警，四五双机械臂同时伸出来将他牢牢钉在原地，一顿上下其手。不同颜色的光影在他身上一遍遍扫过，范丞丞紧张地原地立正，老老实实地接受了检查。

“理解一下，我毕竟是高危人士。”陈立农笑眯眯地，“这大概是我家最有价值的装备。”

林彦俊正在餐桌前摆碗筷，一个在范丞丞看来模样有些熟悉的漂亮女孩看王子异和范丞丞进来，连忙站起身，有些惊恐又疑惑。“没事，小穗，是我和立农的朋友。”林彦俊扶着她的肩安抚她，让她坐下。

小穗？

范丞丞机灵的脑瓜转了转，顿时想起那段时间各大八卦杂志上，“人类叛徒”陈立农和这位美丽的Campus脱衣舞娘的那些奇闻轶事，媒体们大肆渲染这位叫小穗的女孩子有多么迷人，以此反衬陈立农作为她的男朋友是多么无耻、懦弱，就因为投靠了蓝星人，因此自己心爱的人在眼前遭受了侵犯也不敢反抗。

那理论上来说，林彦俊跟小穗是情敌啊？还相处的这么愉快，陈立农居然本事这么大？！

王子异大概是感觉到了范丞丞的疑惑，只轻轻拍了拍他的手：“说来话长。”

范丞丞决定先把这些乱七八糟的事放在一边，看着正在琢磨着餐桌上的花束的林彦俊：“瘦了好多啊，彦俊，看上去精神不是太好。”

“嗯，有点感冒了。”林彦俊吸吸鼻子。

“最近医院病人挺多的。”范丞丞皱着眉打量他，“你得注意一下。”

“知道。”林彦俊的回答染上了重重的鼻音。

“让他去医院他不肯嘞。”陈立农从厨房走出来，斜倚着门框噘着嘴抱怨，“总是说没多大事。”

“你们是准备要搬家吗？”王子异走到客厅里，零零散散的箱子横七竖八地摆放着。他想找个地方坐下又无处下脚，高大的身躯尴尬地定在了那里。

“是啊……我准备把这个房子退了，搬到彦俊那里去。结果收拾到一半他烧的更厉害了，就暂时先这样住下了。”陈立农随意地踢开一个箱子，让出一条前往沙发的通道，“随便坐吧，家里还有点乱。”

林彦俊趿拉着拖鞋，穿着宽松的针织衫，病恹恹地回到房间里拿出一个热水袋揣在手里，和以往杀伐决断的林警官判若两人。来的都算是有着过命交情的好友，他就也没太在乎形象。窝在沙发里瘫着，一副大爷做派。

范丞丞在陈立农的小家里东摸摸西看看，钻进厨房里好奇地瞅着陈立农行云流水地做菜，“你怎么不弄个烹饪全自动机器人？也没多少钱……”

陈立农切菜切得认真，头也没抬，“中餐讲究走心。菜谱里都是‘少许盐‘、‘若干糖’这种讲法，如果用固定的程序来统一……会煮的很难吃。”

“你很有经验嘛。”范丞丞竖起大拇指赞许，“林彦俊好福气啊。”

“你表弟呢，”陈立农微微一笑，偏过头来问他：“找到了没？”

“没呢……哎急不来，慢慢找吧。”

所有菜都端上桌，大家都整齐坐好之后，林彦俊才显出几分今天难得的活跃来，脸上也挂着笑容。举起酒杯时陈立农还装模作样地开场白了几句：“呃……很感谢大家今天都来哦。只是朋友随便吃顿饭而已，不要客气。”

“那就……庆祝立农和彦俊圆满完成任务，平安归来。”王子异笑着祝辞。

“庆祝，庆祝病毒顺利抵达北京！”范丞丞灵机一动，赶紧跟上。

“庆祝立农和彦俊……”小穗莞尔一笑，“有情人终成眷属。”

“Cheers。”

就像是在和平而安详的世界里，几个好友日常的聚餐一样。他们随意地吃着饭，聊着天，沉重的话题也能被轻松地提起。窗外的雨不知什么时候已经停了，屋里的笑声显得格外爽朗热闹。陈立农不时帮林彦俊夹菜，喝干了他杯子里的酒，林彦俊顺从地闷头扒饭，像只小仓鼠。

酒足饭饱过后叫了无人驾驶的出租车送小穗回家，又把王子异和范丞丞送到玄关处，陈立农回过头看了一眼，林彦俊靠在沙发上头一点一点，像是又快要睡着了。他冲着王子异为难地小声地请求：“子异，你明天可以带他去看病吗？他总是担心我的安全……不让我在外面抛头露面。”

“子异明天要帮我调查我表弟的情况来着，”范丞丞自告奋勇，“我替他去吧。”

“也好，”陈立农点点头，“你不是起义军的人，正好也免得让联邦政府的家伙看到，以为我们又要搞什么……”

“出去看病都不行啊？！”范丞丞皱眉，“你们也活的太胆战心惊了。”

“只是小心为上。”王子异解释道，“那明天就麻烦你了。”

“包在我身上，”范丞丞拍拍胸脯，“好歹我也是生物学出身，多少懂点医学知识。”

 

爬上床准备关灯的时候陈立农才发现这个早早钻进被窝里的人并没有睡着，一双大眼睛直直地看着他。“我让丞丞明天送你去看病，”他替他掖了掖被角，“你早点睡。”

“你一个人在家我不放心。”林彦俊哑着嗓子说，“还有那个名单，范丞丞的表弟……”

“你这样病下去我更不放心。”陈立农摸摸他的脸，“我保证明天在家大门不出二门不迈。林队，将心比心一下嘛。”

他撒娇或者请求的时候会叫林彦俊林队，林彦俊一直觉得这是个很无耻的招数，因为陈立农屡试不爽，这次也一样。林彦俊轻轻叹了口气：“好吧……小穗到家没？”

“早到啦。”陈立农扳着指头跟他数数，“范丞丞也到了，子异也到了，我都一个一个问过了。你就别操心了。”

“好。”林彦俊点点头，坐起来想拿床头柜上的水来喝，被陈立农捷足先登，端起来喂到他嘴边。

“你别拿太近。”林彦俊推开他的手，“会传染。”

“要传染早传染了……”陈立农把水杯放回床头，轻轻吻了吻林彦俊的唇，“这样都不传染，说明我就是没有感冒病毒的易感基因。”

“我在想，”林彦俊拿起枕头，靠在床头坐着，“我想辞职了。”

“好啊。”陈立农趴在床上抬起眼看他，“你想做什么呢？”

“还没想好。”林彦俊低下头来，对上那双永远都含情脉脉看着他的眼睛，“先不急……等你的事情调查清楚，然后小穗那边也确认安全了再说。”

“小穗今天还跟我说，叫你之后不要再打那么多钱了。”陈立农笑着说，“我说你心里愧疚，总觉得亏欠了她的。”

“我确实是亏欠了她很多啊。”林彦俊的声音逐渐消沉，“而且能保护一个算一个。”

“不要总想着保护别人啦，阿俊。”陈立农挪过来，揽住他的腰，蹭蹭他因为消瘦而越发平坦的肚皮，“也相信我嘛，你做得到的事情，我也可以做到呀。”

林彦俊揉乱了他的头发，笑了笑，没有回答他。

“你真的好烫啊。”陈立农皱着眉头嘟囔着，强势地把林彦俊按在被窝里像个粽子一般包好，“赶紧睡觉。”

“农农。”林彦俊从层层叠叠的棉被包裹里探出头来。

“干嘛。”

“你有没有想过自己能活多少岁？”

“起码要比你久吧。不然你没人照顾，做的饭又难吃……多可怜啊。只能吃机器人煮的垃圾食品。我每次想起这些我就不嫉妒阿康了。”

“……你好烦啊。”

 

医院里人满为患，范丞丞陪着林彦俊自助挂完号后又做了各项常规检查，结果没出来也只能坐在走廊上等着。林彦俊戴着口罩，头发软塌塌地遮在额前，嘈杂的环境也让他没法入睡，只能尽量打起精神跟范丞丞讲话：“这些都是来看感冒的吗？”

“也不光是，看啥病的都有。只是民众都比较紧张，一点风吹草动就要来医院看看。”范丞丞不以为然地解释，“我都在实验室呆那么久了，也没感染出什么病啊。”

“外面……怎么样了？”林彦俊生病后就浑浑噩噩的，已经很久没留意过新闻了。

“生化武器还是管用。”范丞丞小声说，“蓝星人现在应接不暇……准确来说是，有点生气，但问联邦政府呢，又是三棍子打不出一个闷屁来。科研部部长直接在新闻里说，我母鸡啊*。嘿嘿，看他们气的跳脚可真好玩。”

*“我唔知啊。”=我不知道啊

“那挺好的。”林彦俊点点头，“难得做点人事。”

叫号机提示林彦俊已经可以去拿检查结果了，范丞丞示意他坐着别动，自己去拿就好。每个病人专属的铭牌上都有芯片，在检查结果查询的机器上刷一下便会显示相对应的信息。红细胞、白细胞、血红蛋白……范丞丞只是扫了一眼屏幕，神色不禁凝重起来。但自己毕竟不是专业人士，还是要找过医生才能下结论。

他拿着铭牌，匆匆忙忙往回走。金丝眼镜的镜框处亮起了指示灯，是有人打电话过来的信号。

林彦俊坐在原地，不知道为什么范丞丞一直不太开心的样子。拿到结果也是，接到电话也是。

 

联邦政府北京分部大楼第39层内。

三个男人坐在圆桌前，一个西装革履，从容镇定。另两个却打扮随意，神情憔悴。

“但这绝不是你随意放走他的理由。”气度非凡的科研部部长Tyler正襟危坐，对着安保部副部长Matthew说。

“我说过了我当时不知道！”Matthew似乎厌烦了没完没了的解释，“各部门之间计划并不相通，我怎么会知道一个死到临头的死刑犯会是什么重要人物？况且当时那个姓林的那样威胁我！你们给我的任务只是要他把病毒遣送过来而已。”

“我跟你说过了，Matthew。”Walker早已没了之前的风度翩翩，声音嘶哑低沉，“逮捕陈立农是一箭双雕的主意，结果你差点全毁了。”

“是吗。”Tyler眯起眼睛，若有所思地看着Walker，“让我来数数是哪双雕……逮捕陈立农和抹黑起义军，显然我们的Walker一心只想着做到后者。”

“我收集证据，”Walker有些激动地极力压低了自己的声音，“编写出了一个精美绝伦的故事，甚至不惜将‘新地球’计划的一部分告诉给了陈立农……舆论的效果也好的无与伦比。他是叛徒，起义军是走狗，而我们永远受人爱戴和敬仰。你现在告诉我我就是为了那点私欲？”

“你就是。”科研部部长说话向来直白，“人人都知道星际外交部是最擅长见风使舵、虚与委蛇的部门，你们想倒戈蓝星人的想法自始至终都没有停止过……况且你透露的那点计划，什么文化和历史，都是不堪一击的最边角。”

“随便你怎么想吧。”Walker做出举手投降的姿势，“反正我在外面已经‘死了’。”

“还有你，Matthew。”Tyler的目光转向另一个人，“我知道安保部是相对来说比较保守的部门，说难听点就是明哲保身。但我希望你知道，‘新地球’计划容不得半点差错。这是联邦政府主席特批的顶级任务，是目前的重中之重。每一个被我们挑选到的基因都是优质中的优质，我不希望再有此事发生。”

“我知道了。”Matthew点点头，“以后我们都会随时听命于科研部的调遣。但是那现在怎么办？陈立农身边有那个姓林的……你们迟迟不肯下手，就是忌惮他？”

“并不全是。”Tyler紧缩着眉头，“你的舆论工作遭到了触底反弹，陈立农现在翻案了，想直接抓他势必要引起民众的一番动荡……况且起义军虽然人数不多，但也并不好惹。”

“我今天听说，那个姓林的住院了。”Matthew作为安保部出身，崇尚快刀斩乱麻，“为什么不趁虚而入？”

“你不了解陈立农。”Walker摇头，“强迫他只会遭到更大的报复……顶级优质的SSS级基因，就像是，一种魔咒。”

“首先你要知道……林彦俊是运送完‘钥匙’才住院的。”Tyler轻轻敲击着桌面，“我们有理由怀疑他的病与‘钥匙’有关……我希望如此。这样陈立农才会心甘情愿地来。”Tyler志得意满地微笑起来，“我们需要一个小助手。”

他打开投影仪，一个中国年轻男孩的脸出现在上面，双S级优质基因，圆圆的眼睛，尖尖的下巴。

“香港生命研究所出逃的范丞丞研究员。”Tyler慢悠悠地解释道，“千里迢迢来北京就是为了这个男孩……他怎么这么幸运，又这么倒霉，认识了陈立农？”


End file.
